The Contractor shall be responsible for producing distinct polyclonal antibodies directed against the following rat pituitary hormones and subunits: rat growth hormone (rGH); rat prolactin (rPRL); rat thyroid stimulating hormone (rTSH); and its alpha and beta subunits; rat leutinizing hormone (rLH) and its alpha and beta subunits; and rat follicle stimulating hormone (rFSH) and its alpha and beta subunits. The Contractor shall make arrangements for obtaining experimental animals in which the polyclonal antibodies will be generated against highly purified preparations of the specified hormones and subunits.